


Sleep

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Mavin // Sleep // 7 Sentences





	

It’s in a quiet moment at half past three in the morning on a night Michael can’t sleep that he realises he loves Gavin.

There is the Gavin who dresses up in gold-threaded clothes, who smirks and saunters and charms his ass off, who is reckless and dangerous and trigger happy at the best of times. But then there is Michael’s Gavin. The Gavin who leaves his hair flat at home, who dresses in sweatpants and loves his cats, who makes flubs and refuses to own up to them, who makes the weirdest fucking noises but looks so cute when he laughs.

The Gavin who is curled up asleep next to him right now, looking relaxed and peaceful for the first time after a week-long stressful job. The Gavin who gave Michael a kiss before bed and told him he feels safe in his arms.

And _this_ is the Gavin that Michael loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
